Bloody rose
by zombiefear101
Summary: It a few year in the future in the cul de sac marie and edd are married and hes a cop how did this happen and where is everyone else. This is a edd/marie
1. Family

**Ed edd n eddy belongs to cartoonnetwork I own none of it expect a few oc.**

**Rape, murder and lots of blood rape is only mention.**

**It is rated T for kissing and other lovely stuff and lot of blood and some swear

* * *

**

Chapter 1 Family

**(Edds pov)**

It was 3 am in the morning in the cul de sac. When a baby's crying awoke a couple in there bed. On the left was Edd in his organge pj with his hat on. Next to him was his wife Marie in a green stretch out shirt and pink shorts.

"Hes up again." I said almost mocking her. Her long blue hair went over her beautiful face.

She turned to me and said in a whiney voice . "Can you do it?" "No I did it last time its your turn." I layed back down and tried to get some sleep.

Not even a secound later she woke me up. "What" I said in a whimey yet annoyed voice. "Please Double D? " She said in the cutest voice ever.

"Fine" I said and kiss her on the cheek and got up and walk lazily down the hall.

I enter a room filled with baby toys and the walls were painted red with rainbow polka a dots. "Hey champ whats wrong" I ask my son.

Then I smelled it was disgusting well I'm sure you know what I found. "Oh dude that oder is unbearable". I looked down at him and relax. "OK dude come on lets get that out of there.

**(flashback)**

It was a hot day in the cul de sac me and my two best friend ed, and eddy were in the middle of another scam.

"Come on, come all to eds knock out and see if you can beat ed." Eddy scream over his microphone. I was in the middle of the ring in a referee outfit. To my right was ed in his wrestling uniform.

Eddy throught we should try the fighting scam again. "First round in this corner standing 5.7 feet tall and wieghs in at 164 pounds the zombie ed." I yelled.

"And in this corner standing in at 5.4 feet tall and wieghs in at 128 pounds watermelon head," I yelled.

Everyone in the cul de sac area was there going to watch the fight. "Let the fight begin." I said and left the ring. (I'm going to call watermelon head johnny)

Johnny quickly ran and tried to clothesline Ed with no luck. Ed Quickly grab Johnny and did a spinebuster and got to the top post. Johnny jump back up and ran to the post and did a spining kick.

Knocking down Ed. He then got to the top post and jump and did a elbowdrop it connected.

He pick up ed and push him to the rope. He bounce off and clothesline Johnny. He grab Johnny and did his finisher the mindcheck and pinned Johnny. I rolled in and counted 1 2 3 its over.

But when evryone left the Kanker showed up. "Kankers." Eddy hissed. "Run away" scream Ed and took off. They got us and stool all the money which was $3.75 but not before they forcely make out with us.

**(End of flashback)**

After I was done changing him I went down the hall back to my room. But I took a detour before I went back.

I entered a room right next to mine. In the room was filled with barbie and science gear and the light were on. There on the bed was a small girl with pink pj on. She had blue hair in the style Marie had when she was a kid.

'Hey Maria what are you doing up." I said. She jump and looked at me with the sweetest face. "Oh hey daddy i'm finishing my book." I look at the book it was Frankistien I took it away.

"Go to sleep my little princess." Then I kiss her on the cheek and turn off the lights and went back to Marie.

I layed back down and I heard. "Thank you ." I turn and kissed Marie on the lips and went back to bed.

**(The end)**


	2. Butter toast

Sorry it took so long. The reason is that the halo knights took awhile and I put more effort into this story then HK.

Chapter 2 butter toast

**(Edd's pov)**

I woke up and look at my clock it was 6:32 AM. I always wake up early it was has Marie puts its a annoying habit.

She usually wake up around 9 o clock. I ran down the stairs to start breakfast. The only thing that she likes about my little habit is that I do most of the mourning chores.

Soon I turn on the tv. I have a dirty little secret at this time I watch horror movies. Even those I don't show it horror movies are the best I think some of ed's sci fi fanboyism rub off on me.

After 2 hour of watching Dawn of the dead I got up form the couch and went to the Kitcken. I turn on the oven and place a pan over it.

I grad the pancake mix and pour it in and place chocolate and blueberry. They love my chocolate and blueberry pancakes a lot better then eddy's world famous omelet I throught sarcasticly.

**(Marie's pov)**

I started to wake soon the smell of pancakes filled the air. Then out the door I saw Maria running and screaming "Pancake, pancake, pancake" She ran down the stair I laugh and got up.

I went into the bathroom to put on my clothes. It was the same shirt expect it had a skull in the middle and grey pant with cut out holes in the knee area.

I soon walk down stair where my family was eating Edd was cooking, Maria was in her chair waiting for her pancake and little D (Real name Dilan) was in his armchair.

Double d turn to me "Good mourning darling." I answer "Good mourning to you also."

Then toast pop out of the toaster he grab then and put butter on the toast. Then there was a lot of danging on the door. Then it all of a sudden stop the we heard a window break.

**(Flashback)**

**(Edd's pov)**

It was a school day and school was just begining. Eddy was nessing around with one of my science project a very dangerous one at that.

Ed stop and turn. "Heys guys look its Kevin, Johnny and Rolf." He wave rapidly. They turn to us " Hey ed boys come here we have some thing to tell you."

We came over but before they could say something eddy was shaking it so much it explode purple gunk was everywhere.

Kevin scream at the top of his lungs "Dorks get back here." All 3 of them chase the ed boys. "Don't look just keep running." Eddy yelled at us. "I don't want to die guys" said ed

he looks like he was going to cry.

We were running as fast as we can I turn around to see only Kevin and Johnny chasing us. It was't like Rolf to give up a chase this quick.

Then all of a sudden we heard "I got you now ed boys." Rolf all of a sudden jump up form a other hall and tackle ed.

"Ed noooo" I scream about to stop when eddy grad my hand. "We can't stop he would wants us to keep going." So we kept running.

Soon Kevin grad Johnny and chuck him at us. He landed right on top of eddy. "Ahhh double d go on without me."

Kevin started to book it. I look at him one more then I drop all of my pencil he tip over then. "I'll get you Double dweeb."

I kept runnning until I rammed into soneone it was Marie. "It my boyfriend." She look at me lustfuly. "Hi Marie sorry but can't talk Kevin is about to beat me up"

She look up and saw Kevin round the corner she lunged at him and lets just say Marie and Kevin weren't in school for a while.

Marie's was for attacking Kevin and Kevin's was because he had to stay at the hospital for a while.

**(End of flashback)**

In the Kitchen we were all stareing at the door way where the sound came form. Marie had both of our kids in her hands.

Then Ed came running in saying "Coming eddy. He slamed into the door then quickly got up. Then open it and standing there was Eddy.

* * *

Sorry if the flashback was long It was longer then expected but it came out good and eddy and ed are here awesome. One more thing send me some request I need more story then bloody rose and halo knights.


	3. Cliffhanger

**Bloody Rose**

**(Eddy's pov)**

Me and Ed were walking down the street minding our own business. Ed now wore purple pants and a white shirt with Dawn of the dead printed on it.

I was wearing my fonz look (form the fist full of ed). After 5 minutes of walking Sarah and Jimmy came form no where.

Jimmy had his braces removed he wears a white long sleeve shirt with a blue vest over it and tan tights his hair was straighten down. Sarah had her hair in a ponytail with a black tangtop with black shorts.

We stop and look at each other. "Ed you idiot you left your underwear in my room." She scream, I was about to make a great comeback when Ed grad my hand and ran.

He was running so fast that I hit rocks and trashcans. "Ed slow down." I screamed. I look behind to see Sarah was chasing us.

Then ed jump a fence with I didn't make and got a face full of board. Sarah soon gave up her chase and return to her boyfriend. Which was a shocker for a few of us who throught he was gay.

Ed put me down and started cleaning all of my injuries. "Sorry Eddy sarah scare me." I look at him "Its ok Monobrow."

Then ed started to sniff the air rapidly he randomly scream. "Butter toast." He ran very fast. "Ed wait you a#!hole." I chase after him.

He started banging on the door rapidly. I hissed "Are you crazy they are going to call 911." Then he stop and ran around the house.

Well it wouldn't matter because if they did it will just come to me. Then I heard a window break my jawdroped. Then the door open. I saw ed there and in the corner was Doudle D!

**(Edds pov)**

When I saw my two bestfriend I instanly became happy. "Hey sockhead how its been" Eddy said. But before I could answer Maria ran and scream "Uncle ed, uncle eddy" She hugged ed's leg.

"Hey Maria how life" Ed said. Marie look around a little then said "Wheres May and Lee?" They look at her. "There home." Said ed

**(Flashback)**

I was walking in the woods looking for subjects for my experience. I soon got lost. Sadly I panic faster then I sould have.

I was scared I could hear wierd sounds and I was about to cry when I accidentally rammed into someone. We were most like on a cliff because we fell.

When we hit a leage I look over the ledge to see a buttonless pit. I turn to other person and there was a lifeless Marie.

I went to her to check her pulse she had one but she wasn't breathing. So nervously I remove her shirt. I never throught I being strip a girl this early in my life.

I started giving her cpr and mouth to mouth. After about minute in the middle of mouth to mouth she awoke. She felt my lips and raise up fast. Hitting me in the head.

After about 5 minutes of explaining what happen she come down. She started to cry which was extremely rare. I conforted her telling her it was going to be alright.

Then soon we fell alsleep using each other for warmth. But sadly about like a hour later the kids in the cul de sac came to save us and guess what they saw.

**(End of flashback)**

After a day of hanging with my friend, We some how burn down rolf's farm, broke kevin's bike and gave johnny hair so it was a good day.

But it was time to lay down with my beautiful Marie. She hugged me and whispered. "Do have to go to work tomorrow."

I kissed her. "Yes,don't worry I'll ask the chief for a vacation. We went to sleep.

* * *

This could be the most embarrassing story I won't thank god cpr only needs you to moving a womens shirt


	4. 911

Chapter 4 911

**(Von's pov)**

I was running up the stairs of an abandon apartment building. 5 very dangerous men were chasing me. I was on the fifth floor when I slamed into a lock door I felt blood run down my face.

I turned and I saw a ladder leading to the rooftop. I quickly ran up it but as soon as I did I realized I was 6 storys up.

Then I heard a gunshot. I turn very fast blood running down my face like a river. 5 man walk onto the roof holding automatics.

The first man had long brown hair covering his face. His teeth were showing with a huge ass scar running down his forehead and into his coat.

Then was a man completely bold with a black goatee. He was the biggest one of the group. Next to him was short man the smallest guy with his green mohawk going to the back of his head and is wearing sunglasses.

Then stood a man with golden teeth with black, spikey, emo hair cut. He had a eyepatch on his left eye. But what stood out was a steak knife for a right hand.

Last was their leader he was wearing a ninja's outfit to conceal his identity. "Mister Von how could you detray the botherhood like this." He remarked.

"Burn in hell you bastards you killed my beautiful daughter." Then a cold, hard, painful bullet went right into my skull I fell off the edge and slam into the ground.

Eveything went cold.

**(Edd's pov)**

I awoke in a daze. I turn to hug Marie but when I reach for her there was no one there. I was confused. Then I turn to look at the clock It was 9:43.

I jump out of the bed. "Oh crap I'm a hour late the chief is going to kill me." I put on my cop's uniform. Then I ran down the stairs.

I stop and turn to the Kitchen too get some breakfast before I left. I ranned in and stop to look at the a sticky note. (Get the joke.)

It said. _Me and the kids went to the daycare see you at home baby. Love Marie_.

I graded some toastes and ran outside while combing my hair and goatee. I jump on my motorcycle and drove off.

15 minutes later I reached the police station.

I raced In and open the door everyone look at me in confusion. Then I stop and turn to the front desk and saw a young girl wearing the same uniform with short red hair.

"Good evening Ashley." She look up and smiled. "Doudle D good for you to make it, everyone else is in the office.

I was about to go when she stop me. "Also the chief is piss off." I gulp and I went in. They all turn to me. The chief had a buzz white hair cut and a bushly white mustache.

"Where the hell were you." I gulped "I slept in." A few people laugh and chief stared at me while I took a seat right next to Ed and Eddy.

**(Flashback)**

"I can't believe that they refuse me because of you." I pointed at eddy. "All of the detention I got were because of you."

"Stop bitching sockhead so what your not going to college." Ed stared at us a little scared. "That means I can't get a good jod to pay my parents so I can keep the house."

Ed ran off somewhere. "You can stay with one of us." He said. "What about Marie and..." I stop to think about me and Marie with the bady homeless.

Eddy then look down most likely beating himself up about what I was about to say. Then Ed came back looking has happy as a boy in a candyshop.

He put a paper infront of us it said. Join the police force 3 strong men wanted. We are looked at him like he was a angel.

**(End of the flashback)**

In the office was 4 other men not counting my friends and the chief. In the corner were 2 guys, One was short man with spikey brown hair and look mexican. His name is Jack Carlos.

Next to him was a huge black man he was bald with a scary black mustache. His name is Ben Masters. He is the toughest guy I know expect Rolf.

Then there was Mike Philus. A small boy with curly red hair he is a ginger. Then there is hid best friend Steven Thorn. He had long black hair and was very pale. He is a amazing shot.

"So what the case chief." Said Thorn. The chief grad a file and said. "This man was murder his name was Con Von."

(Marie's pov)

I was pulling up to the daycare with my two sisters. Lee and may. Lee had her hair straighten down but sit concealing her eyes. She wore the same outfit.

May had her hair cut. She also had a tooth job so it wasn't cricket. She had a black Greenday shirt on with a pink skirt.

In the back were 5 kids. There was Dilan and Maria also Lee's little boy Casper who was a mini version of Eddy. He is 4.

Then there was May's twins. One was a boy that had May's blonde hair and the rest look like ed. The Girl look liked may expect with Brown hair. Their names are Tia and Tim.

We all got out of the car and went to the daycare and knock on the door. Then it open standing there was a tanned skin man. With brunette hair with a long brush bread. He was wearing a white t shirt with dirt stains on it and with torn jeans.

"Thank again for watching the kids." Lee said nicely. "It's the least a son of a shephard can do."


	5. fear

Chapter 5 fear

**(Edd's pov)**

Police cars were racing down the street to the bank. We got out all six of us and took point. Me and the cheif were behind a police car.

Ed and Eddy were in the van ready for action. Philus got the megaphone out. Thorn went up on a nere by building with his sniper that he named Rebecca.

Inside the bank were 4 men and they were well armed. "Thorn do you copy what happening in the bank?" ask the chief.

"Ok chief I see 3 men holding automatics I'm guessing the other is in the safe." Then the one in the safe came out his green mohawk came out of his mask.

Then Ed and eddy came running out of the van screaming. "Get out of the way." Then a truck busted threw the van sending it flying.

Then made a huge ass hole in the bank and then they all load the truck and backup a little. Then the back door open and a sport car drove out zooming off.

The chief was pissed that they got away. It was a quiet day since that event.

**(Maria's pov)**

I was running around at Rolf's farm in my urban rangers uniform. Playing with my cousins Casper was hiddening behind the barn.

Tia was on top of the chicken coop while I was being chase by Tim. Rolf was with Victor on the porch. Then the door open seeing Nazz there.

Nazz was wearing her nurse uniform and her hair down to her back. "Hello Rolf I'm dropping off Kaz ok." Then she left with a kiss to her son.

Kaz stood the in his urban ranger uniform with his brown hair tuck into his baseball cap. (Kaz is base off of a friend I know in school so is his personality.)

Soon he walk up to us a little tick. "Hi Kaz" Tia said nicely. He just grunted and walk to a tree and sat down.

Soon the door open again revealing Jonny in his urdan ranger uniform. He now had a brown afro.

"Ok urban ranger series 2 me and rolf are your leaders." Jonny stood. "Also plank will be secound in command got it." He all saluted. "Sir yes sir."

**(Flashback)**

**(Edd pov)**

I was in my room look at my suit while ed and eddy were watching me. "So what are you doing anyway sockhead?" Eddy ask doredom in his voice.

"Well guys I'm going on my first date." They both look at me with interest. "So whos the lucky girl?" Ed ask. "I bet its Nazz you player." Eddy said.

"No its not Nazz." I told then. Ed made a fist and turn to me. "Is it sarah?" I went pale, "Hevens no." Ed relaxed. "It's that hot ginger that just moved in?" Eddy said. "No." I almost screamed.

"Ok I give up who is it?" Eddy ask. Ed was almost sweating for a answer. I swallowed. "It's Marie Kanker." They stared at me like I was crazy.

"Remember when you guys said you o me one." They both nod. "Well see this is my first date and maybe you 2 could come with me with your own dates."

"Where are we going to fi..." He stared at me. "No we are not taking the other 2 Kankers." I did my sad look. "Fine but if they try anything we're outta here." I hug then. "Thank guys."

How will the date out its in the next chapter.

**(End of flashback)**

**(Carlos's pov)**

Me and my best friend Ben were doing our round. Then all of a sudden a pickup truck zoom pass us doing 85 miles per hour.

We turn on the sirens and followed this jerk. He stop. "I'll take this asshole." Ben said as he got out. He went up to the truck. The window went down.

"Ok jerk you know how..." his once mad face turn into fear. "I'm sorry I'm wasteing your time move along." Then the pickup drove off. I was confused.

He came back and it look like he wet his pants.


	6. Flashback

**Chapter 6 Flashback**

**(? pov)**

My pickup stop right by a house owned by a person name Eddward. I got out of my car and grad my axe and walked to the house with a grizzly smile.

**(Flashback)**

**(Edd's pov)**

I was sweating like crazy. I can't believe that I'm going out with that angel that has ruined half my childhood. I wouldn't take back any of those moments.

I was going through my closet to find anything I could wear. Then I heard the door open I turn to see my father. He walk in. "Hey son." He said awkwardly.

He was wearing his black suit and tights. He had his black boots on. His grey hair was thining on the top of his head under a hat like mine on.

I stared at him its been months since we talked in person. "What do you want?" I said ruder then I wanted. He smiled.

He sat down on my bed. "So this is your first date?" I nodded he gave me a tuxedo. "Son I sorry I'm not always there for you but ... when I went out with your mother my dad gave me this."

He gave me a ring with a eagle in the middle. "It was suppose to give me luck." He got up and started to leave then stop. "One more thing." He threw his car keys at me. "Take good care of her."

**(Ed's pov)**

I was in my room with my cool look on. (form Over your ed) I was sweating, thinking of what May is going to do too me.

I grad my axe that I never use and sprayed half of it on me. I grad my luck sponge which I named Bob. "Why am I doing this.

Then I heard sarah. "Ed Double d heres so get up here." I walk up and out the door only to see Double d in a red hybrid.

**(Eddy's pov)**

My mom made me wear my tuxedo. "Sorry Nazz you can't be my first date." Why am I going out with the only person I truly despise.

"Ok eddy remember you don't have to talk to her the only reason why your doing this is to be there for Sockhead."

I was reading a book about girls. Then I look outside to see Ed and Double D outside in a friggin hybrid my jaw drop.

I ran outside and did a duke of hazard side arcoss the car and got in. "So this is it." Edd said. "Ed get ready to dig our graves." I teased.

"Oh stop it Eddy."

**(Marie pov)**

We were all in the living room waiting fot our boyfriends. May was wearing her white coat with white pants. Lee was wearing a leather jacket and leather pants.

I had something a little on romantic on. I was in my red dress that went all the way down to my knees. It was revealing my bellybutton and my shoulders. With my hair in a ponytail.

Then we heard the door bell ring we walk to the door seeing our boyfriends. Then I saw the car I almost fainted.

**(Edds pov)**

We stop at the restaurant I got out of the car with ed and eddy I was the gentleman and open the door for the girls.

We walked in marie and I were holding hands while Ed was 10 feet away form may and lee was tackling Eddy. "Help rape rape."

A lot of people were stareing at us. We eventually found our table. A waitress came over she look very familiar. She gave us the menu then I saw her face it was Nazz.

She look really sexy in her waitress outfit. "Ed edd n eddy is that you," She said happily. "Who your dates." She turn to the Kankers. She frowned and close her eyes trying to remember.

"Hmm..." She snapped her fingers. "Buckie, (May) Annie (Lee) and Cyclopes (Marie). We all look at the kankers they were piss off.

"Can we have the steak dinner?" I said before thing got out of hand. She left. Then quickly almost to quickly came back and gave us the steak. "Here you go Handsomes." She said to us.

Then we heard a glass shattered. We look to see lee holding a broken glass. Then Eddy tryed to clam her down because this could get ulgy. Thank god Nazz left.

Me ate somewhat peacefully I even was able to hold Marie's hand. But then Lee 'accidentally' knock some of her drink on Eddy.

"Oh sorry." She said 'It's ok I'll go to the bathroom and wash it off." He left but soon was followed by Lee. Then we heard screaming. "Help she raping me oh god." It was eddy.

We ignored it. But then Nazz return with the bill. "Here you guys go." There was another paper with the bill it had letters on it. 456-7544. "call me if you and this witch don't work out." Then I heard a yelled.

Then Marie jump on Nazz and started punch her. She soon took control by grabbing Marie's hair and threw her off her.

Ed and may ran for it. I stayed behind to stop the fight but Marie kick me right in the face. I fell she noticed and threw nazz to a near by table. She ran to me.

"Are you ok Double d." She said with concern. I rud her hair. "Yeah just go to the car." I got up and look at the bill. "**$700 DOLLARS."**

(End of the flashback.)

After I pick up Marie and our kids we went home. "See mommy I got the first aid badge for help heal Kaz's injuries after fighting welfred." I smiled.

Maria was as happy as a bee in a rose garden. We soon stop at our house. We went inside. But as soon as we enter the door close behind us.

We turned to see a figure at the doors side with a axe. A smile creek up upon his face.


	7. return

(Chapter 7 return)

**(Edds pov)**

Then the door closed as soon as we entered a figure stood by the door. A smile creeked onto his face.

Then he walk out of the shadows revealing his details. He was wearing runned down sneakers, torned, white, short, and a yellow shirt with the label I'm with stupid.

He had a scar that went across his left eye and the eye was cover with a eyepatch. His teeth were shockingly white. He had a blue mullet and blue goatee. He was in his late 40s.

"Hey Marie." He said very happily her expression turned form fear into joy. "Dad" She squeled and ran up and hugged him.

Maria said. "Grandpa?" He looked at her and he went on his knees and she ran up to him and gave him a hug. I was confused.

"Wait who are you?" I said. He turned to Me. "I'm Bubba Tiger and you must be the man you screwed my sweet girl." He stare at me expressionless. I got a sick feeling in my stomach.

He pulled out an axe. I jump back in shock. "Here Marie I hope you are still into deadly weapons." She grad it and slimed.

**(Flashback)**

**(Edds pov)**

Every one was at the school's end of the year party. We were all dressup I really don't know why we actually come to the dance.

No one really dances at a dance. On the left side of Gym were the boys and the right side was for the girls.

"I hate coming to these thing Eddy." I said tick off that he made me come here. Jimmy and sarah and a few other couples were dancing to Crack that by Soulja Boy.

"Rolf have to agree with two d ed boy." Kevin was sweating and stareing at all the girls. "Thats it man I going in." Kevin walk up to Nazz but before he could say anything he retreated. Some of the girls laugh.

Ed was hinding behind the stage right behind us. "Tell me when we can go home." Ed said. 'Come on lumpy its not that bad." Eddy said.

Then a slow dance started to play. All the guy started to sweat uncontrollably. All the girl got up and walk to us and took us one by one.

May soon found Ed behind the stage and she wrestling him to submission. Lee simply jump on Eddy but Marie never attack me. "What the heck where is she." Not that I wanted her to show up I was confused.

Then Nazz appeared in front of me. "Want to dance?" She ask. But before I could answer she garbbed my hand and drag me to the dance floor.

We dance for about 5 minutes until I saw Marie come out of the bathroom and stared at us with anger and jealousy.

Then I saw Nazz turn to her and flip her off. I saw marie run away with tears in her eyes. Somewhere in my gut told me to go after her. "Sorry Nazz I have to go." She looked pissed. I didn't care.

I found her on the bleachers near the football field. I cautiouly walk up to her. "Marie are you ok?" She turn to me with red eye and a clenched fist.

"Why do you care?" She said piss off yet sad. "Why don't you go and be with your sweetheart?" She got up and was about to run off. But I garbbed her hand and pull her into a hug.

She was beyound confuse. "I'm already with my sweetheart." Her blush increased. We spent the rest of the dance on the football field dancing to my ipod.

**(End of flashback.)**

"So you are a cop." He said "Yeah it pays well and I have been very nice to your daughter." I said. He was sharpening a knife.

"Are you that dreamboat that Marie been telling me about?" He said with some anger in his voice. "You see Mr D i'm very protective over my sweet daughter. I'm also moving into a hotel down the road so you better prey I don't get a phone call form Marie or Maria about you got it?"

I nodded. "Good." He gave me a book about cooking. "Here you go _son._ He said then got up and was about to walk out the door before it was kick open by a woman.

**(Shawn pov)**

I was in my base in the sewers with my team. "So what is the situation?" I ask my secound in command. He was sharpening his knife of a hand.

"Will Von's body was found in the river and they are testing it. It well lead to us." He said emotionless. "So what we are the rattlesnakes we are famous in this city." Brutus said with a huge voice.

"Beside we are already wanted after my bank robbery." Parker said with a irish accent. "What about the officer who put away Fisher and Croc?" A female voice was heard.

She put down a picture of a cop with a hat that looked like a sock. "He should't be a problem Kate Brutus will take care of him." I got up and walked to Kate. "But before we go what about we have some fun." I said and then lead her into a bedroom.


	8. cops hate lawyers

(Chapter 8 Cops hate lawyers)

**(Edd's pov)**

I saw my door go flying me and Bubba jumped 10 feet and on the other side of the door was a older woman. With the same shirt as Lee wear and jeans that haven't been clean since WW1. She was mad and had grey hair. May hair style. I instantly knew who she was and I was screwed.

Maria cried out in joy. "Grandma." Mama Kanker herself step through the enterance I could tell bubba was strucken by fear he touched his eyepatch.

"I knew I saw your truck you back stabbing asshole." Bubba backup he was scared. "What are you doing in my daughters house?" Kanker Mama growled her voice was like dragging a knife down a chalkboard.

Marie came back. "Mom? She said confused. Mama Kanker didn't stop glaring at Bubba. "What are you doing here?" Her glance turned form Bubba to Marie. "I came to make sure my daughter was alright." Bubba hissed. Marie rolled her eyes. "We are fine dad just came over to check on me."

"Don't call him that hes just like Rob and Butch." Mama Kanker called out Marie took a step back. "Shut up Kelly I have all rights to see my full grown daughter." Bubba yelled. Maria hid behind My legs looks like she was about to cry same with Marie.

They started yelling at each other. You wouldn't know it but Marie was always emotional when her parents fought. So i did some thing very stupid to defead my family. "SHUT UP YOU 2." As soon as I said it I regretted it. They both turned at me but I wasn't gonna back down I hate seeing Marie cry.

"Mrs Kanker I know that you want to defend but right now you two are not helping right now so shut up." Man I don't even know where that came form.

Bubba broke the slience. "Now look at that Kelly a man that stands up for his wife didn't think that extist." Mama Kanker didn't say anything she walked out. Bubba look at me and smiled. "I think my daughter is in good hands." He said with a wink and left.

I turned and looked at Marie she was licking her lips. "Maria go see auntie Lee." Marie said getting closer Maria nobbed and ran down to Eddy's house. "That was so hot." She said letting her hair go loose. I gulpped. She kissed we soon were on our bed rapidly kissing she was on top of me. "Im so hot for you right now."

The lights were turned off

(1 hour later)

We were both under the covers cuddling. "That was amazing." Marie said suductive. "Hope the baby didn't make form all your screaming." I said like a champ. Marie kissed me again but before we could start the phone form hell rung. "No fucking way." Marie whined

I pick it up. "Double d we caught a Rattlesnake." Eddy said happily. My eyes wide. "Thats great Eddy will be right down." I turn and saw Marie. "Sorry but i gotta..." She slience me with a kiss. "I understand dream boat go." She smiled with a hint of hurt. I really hate doing this but I got dress and head towards Jack's room.

"Hey jack daddy got to go and kick some bad guy butt." I said in that baby voice. He laughed and clpped his hands. I kissed him and left.

**(Flash back)**

The eds and the Kankers are now 22 years old and in Hawaii. "All those late nights where worth it." Eddy cheered on the beach with wine in his hand. Lee next to him. "I argee."

They looked out into the beach to see May and Marie where surffing the big waves. May yelled over the sound of the wave. "This is awesome Marie don't you agree?" Marie nodded. "Yeah May this is awesome."

Ed came bursting out of the water and walked back on shore slowly for some reason we looked proud of himself. Eddy yelled. "Whats up Ed what are you...HOLY SHIT!!!" Ed was dragging a 15ft great white on to shore. "This is going in our den." Ed yelled doing the captain Morgan stand.

Marie and May came back on shore and stared at the shark. "Thats amazing Ed how did you do it?" May said with a drop jaw. "I was swimming with a cute seal... and this asshole throught it would be funny to eat it." He pulled out a knife and grinned. They all dropped there jaws.

They then saw Double D water sking waving at them. A waiter came up with a clam. "Lady Kanker...(all 3 of them turned)...the blue hair one." He said Marie raise a eyebrow. "What is it?" He hand her the clam with a note that says 'please open' she did.

It was a ring she looked at double d with a sigh which had WILL YOU MARRY ME in big red letters. Marie took a step back form shock but than scream. "YES." The other kankers squealed and Marie was crying with joy. Double d jumpped in joy and fell into the water.

**(End of flash back)**

Double d entered the interrogation room there stood a dark skinned man that was bald with street clothes on. "Oh great the scary ass cop here to make me cry." He said mockingly. Ed turned to double d. "His name is steel."

"Hello Steel need anythin..." Doudle D was interrupted. "I know what you are doing I'm not talking until my lawyer shows up." Double d was about to say some thing until Eddy walked in. "Yo double d Steel's lawyer is here." Eddy said gravely

"Bring him in." Double d said upset. "Ummm... her double d." That caught double d off gaurd but he was completely shock on who came in. It was Sarah


End file.
